justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will07498/Best Remade Song- Just Dance Now
Welcome to something that's the same thing but with remade songs. There's a new battle every two days. Competetors Heartofglassbig.jpg|Heart Of Glass That's the way i like it jdn.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) Canttouchthis .jpg|U Can't Touch This Dogsout.jpg|Who Let The Dogs Out? 10961768 1384685065175924 927886937 n.jpg|Can't Get You Outta My Head Dare square.jpg|Dare Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|Eye Of The Tiger Fame square.jpg|Fame Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|Hot n Cold Jingoloba.jpg|Jin Go Lo Ba Big Girl (HD).jpg|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Xmascoach.jpg|Crazy Christmas Futebol.jpg|Futebol Crazy HeyYa.jpg|Hey Ya Hotstuff.jpg|Hot Stuff Idealistic.jpg|Idealistic Iwantyouback.jpg|I Want You Back Jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Kattikalandal.jpg|Katti Kalandal Monstermash.jpg|Monster Mash Mugsybaloney.jpg|Mugsy Baloney Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin Tiktok.jpg|Tik Tok Walklike.jpeg|Walk Like An Egyptian Whyowhy.jpg|Why Oh Why Bodymoving.jpg|Body Movin Callme.jpg|Call Me Dance.jpg|D.A.N.C.E Jump .jpg|Jump Kungfu now.jpg|Kung Fu Fighting Moveyourfeet now.jpg|Move Your Feet Sos.jpg|S.O.S Wakemeup now.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Baby one more time jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time Babyzouk.jpg|Baby Zouk Dynamitequat.jpg|Dynamite Hungariandance.jpg|Hungarian Dance No. 5 Iwasmadequat.jpg|I Was Made For Lovin You Kurio.jpg|Kurio ko uddah le jana Mamasita.jpg|Mamasita No limit jdn.jpg|No Limit Partyrock.jpg|Party Rock Anthem Gotmedancing.jpg|She's Got Me Dancing Soulsearch.jpg|Soul Searchin Spectronizerquat.jpg|Spectronizer Twistshakeit.jpg|Twist and Shake It Airplanes jdnow.jpg|Airplanes Barbra Streisand.jpg|Barbra Streisand Beautifulliar.jpg|Beautiful Liar Californiagurls JDNOW.jpg|California Gurls Dafunk.jpg|Da Funk Image-1416552748.jpg|E.T. Gonnamake.jpg|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Promiscuous.jpg|Promiscuous Pumpit.jpg|Pump It Takeonme.jpg|Take On Me Safeandsound.jpg|Safe And Sound Funkytown now.jpg|Funkytown Boomdlc.jpg|Boom Electrotribaldlc.jpg|DaDagomba 185px-Professeurdlc.jpg|Professor Pumplestickle 185px-Babygirl.jpg|Baby Girl Giddyonup.jpg|Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Funplex.jpg|Funplex 11124609 10200494987934658 4787854091676934652 n.jpg|Crazy Little Thing Called Love Feellikedancing.jpg|I Don't Feel Like Dancing Nightboatquat.jpg|Night Boat To Cairo Forgetyou now.jpg|Forget You Ifeellove.jpg|I Feel Love Vivalasvegas now.jpg|Viva Las Vegas Heyboy.jpg|Hey Girl Hey Boy Ikoikojdnow.jpg|Iko Iko Gonnagomyway.jpg|Are You Gonna Go My Way Boogiewonderquat.jpg|Boogie Wonderland Potato.jpg|Mashed Potato Time Jumpintheline.jpg|Jump In The Line Nineafternoon now.jpg|Nine In The Afternoon Marciabaila.jpg|Marcia Baila Lost Riversidenow.jpg|Down By The Riverside (Out- 4/5/2015) Lollipop.jpg|Lollipop (Out on 4/7/2015) Cosmicgirl.jpg|Comic Girl (Out on 4/9/2015) Pumpup.jpg|Pump Up The Volume (Out on 4/11/2015) Sway jdnow.jpg|Sway (Quien Sera) (Out on 4/13/2015) Step by step jdn.jpg|Step By Step (Out on 4/15/2015) Mambo5big.jpg|Mambo No. 5 (Out on 4/17/2015) Getaround.jpg|I Get Around (Out on 4/19/2015) Acceptable.jpg|Acceptable in the 80's (Out on 4/21/2015) Firework 2.jpg|Firework (Out on 4/23/2015) Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|Girlfriend (Out on 4/25/2015) Pon.jpg|Pon de Replay (Out on 4/27/2015) Price tag JDNOW.jpg|Price Tag (Out on 4/29/2015) Halloweenquat.jpg|This Is Halloween (Out on 5/1/2015) 11134305 877611655618512 54148356 n.jpg|Teenage Dream (Out on 5/3/2015) Athousanddances.jpg|A Land of 1000 Dances (Out on 5/5/2015) Barbiegirl now.jpg|Barbie Girl (Out on 5/7/2015) Jambo mambo jdn.jpg|Jambo Mambo (Out on 5/11/2015) Hungariandance.jpg|Hungarian Dance. No 5 (Out on 5/13/2015) Jumpintheline.jpg|Jump In The Line- Out on 5/17/2015) Patapata.jpg|Pata Pata (Out on 5/19/2015) The master blaster jdn.jpg|The Master Blaster (Out on 5/21/2015) Toxic now.jpg|Toxic (Out on 5/23/2015) Rounds Bestremadesongjustdancenowround1.png|Round 1 bestremadesongjustdancenowround2.png|Round 2 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround3.png|Round 3 bestremadesongjustdancenowround4.png|Round 4 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround5.png|Round 5 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround6fixed.png|Round 6 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround7.png|Round 7 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround8.png|Round 8 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround9.png|Round 9 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround10.png|Round 10 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround11.png|Round 11 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround12.png|Round 12 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround13.png|Round 13 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround14resized.png|Round 14 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround15.png|Round 15 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround16.png|Round 16 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround17.png|Round 17 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround18.png|Round 18 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround19.png|Round 19 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround20.png|Round 20 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround21.png|Round 21 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround22.png|Round 22 Bestremadesongjustdancenowround23.png|Round 23 Winners Bestremadesongjustdancenowround1dbtrout.png|Down By The Riverside- Out bestremadesongjustdancenowround2lollipopout.png|Round 2- Lollipop Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround3out.png|Cosmic Girl- Out bestremadesongjustdancenowround4out.png|Pump Up The Volume- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround5out.png|Sway- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround6fixedout.png|Step By Step- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround7out.png|Round 7- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround8out.png|I Get Around- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround9out.png|Acceptable in the 80's- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround10out.png|Firework- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround11outaGain.png|Girlfriend- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround12out.png|Pon de Replay- Out bestremadesongjustdancenowround13out.png|Price Tag- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround14resizedout.png|This Is Halloween- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround15out.png|Teenage Dream- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround16out.png|A Land of 1000 Dances- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround17out.png|Barbie Girl- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround18out.png|Jambo Mambo- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround19out.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround20out.png|Jump In The Line- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround21out.png|Pata Pata- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround22out.png|The Master Blaster- Out Bestremadesongjustdancenowround23out.png|Toxic- Out Round 23 Iko Iko Toxic Category:Blog posts